


Arm Candy

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fundraisers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Please don’t make me socialize.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“Please don’t make me socialize,” Tony whined and Bucky looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“You do know that this is your fundraiser and that you want these people to give money to this, right? I think socializing is not something you can get around today.”

“You’re evil. I want the sulking, brooding Bucky back, who wouldn’t be caught dead at an event like this.”

“You like me better this way,” Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple.

“But you’re already charming everyone! I don’t know what my purpose here is.”

“You’re arm candy,” Bucky retorted mischievously and Tony gaped at him.

“Unbelievable.” Then he smiled sweetly at Bucky. “You know, arm candy is never supposed to socialize. I just have to look pretty.”

“But that’s not a challenge for you. And arm candy as bright as you has to be shown off. And I know just the person to do that to,” Bucky told him and gently steered Tony towards one of the more boring politicians in the room.

“I hate you,” Tony grumbled but didn’t really put up a fight. 

“You know there is one more purpose to arm candy,” Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear. 

“Oh really, and what would that be?” Tony lowly asked, but he already liked the way this was going.

“Can’t tell. That’s strictly behind closed doors. And only if the arm candy managed to raise enough money.”

“That’s blackmail,” Tony stated but Bucky only grinned at him.

“Smile,” he told Tony, shortly before they reached their destination and Tony tried, he really did, but even he knew his smile was fake.

“You can do better than that,” Bucky whispered into his hear and slid his hand down Tony’s back and briefly squeezed his ass. That brought a real smile to Tony’s face and with that promise in mind, it wasn’t all that difficult to get a decent sum out of the senator.

**Author's Note:**

> This story as a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140351723081/10-25-winteriron)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
